Aftermath
by love anime or be shunned
Summary: I love this book to death. My favorite tbh. Well what the hell happens after Ty went to jail? Did they get back together afterwards? Well all you Girl scouts out there are in for a treat. That is if you like my writing.
1. Chapter 1

It's weird, how you can live somewhere your whole life and think it's completely normal. Then it all changed. You did this to me. Your the reason i couldn't stand the sounds of rushing traffic, or large crowds of people. My new psychologist-the last one didn't get much out of me-said that I wasn't in love with you. She said that I was hooked on the adrenaline the fear put off.

I honestly didn't know what I felt. It had been about three and a half years after you were taken away and I could still feel your rough, sun cracked lips on mine. Every once and a while the smell of eucalyptus would carry on a breeze. My eyes would shut in a peaceful way, but my body would tence up. And the color of your eyes, those piercing blue eyes, were the color of every room in my new apartment.

My life was passing by slowly. Nothing happened that made it special anymore. I kept thinking, maybe -my psychologist-was right about the adrenaline after all.

It was fall in London so I was wrapped up in a bundle of cloths as I made my way across the park. The same park you saved me in. My legs carried me to the path where it happened. It didn't scare me, the path, at least not anymore.

Leaves crunched behind me and the fear that had once consumed me came back. I whirled around searching for your face, or Josh's. But it was only Anna. She smiled at me but I wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

I started to walk away. "Gemma please!" Her hand reached out and touched my shoulder. It was weird that the first thought that crossed my mind was, it isn't his hand.

Years pricked at my eyes. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" It came out as a whisper.

"Gem just come to dinner with Ben and I at your parents."

"Don't call me that." It came out hard. "My name is Gemma." Ever since you called me that the hole in my chest tore a bit more. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I'll think about it."

I really didnt want to go back there. The reason I left was because of my mum. We got into a fight because I stopped going to her party's and basically anything else that required my attention. All people did was ask me things like, "What was he like? Scary?" or "Did he make you do things?". Questions that I just didn't want to deal with.

Anna called my name as I kept walking but I could barely hear her. I was lost in my own thoughts. Memories really. How the bright sun marked my skin, that had mostly faded over the years. But the one thing I couldn't help but remember was the painting. All those colors that busted to life, and you were apart of it.

 _ **If you want more then just say so. PEACE OUT GIRLSCOUTS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I was almost back at the house. Home just never really seemed right. Normally when I pictured home I saw sand and desert flowers. It had been three and a half years since I saw him, the psychologists said I had Stockholm syndrome, but could it last that long?

My apartment building was a grey color and twelve stories high. Instead of taking the elevator like i normally did i decided to take the stairs. Even though I lived on the twelfth floor I couldn't help but to walk.

As I made my way up the stairs I thought about the disaster that would happen if I went to dinner with them. Just the thought of knocking at the door made me queezy. Mum probably still hated me and dad...? Maybe he would actually talk to me this time.

Every bone and molecule in my body said to stay in my room and sleep. But something else not inside of me said to go and see my parents. See my old best friend. See the boy who u once had a crush on, and take it all in. For some reason I felt like something was going to happen and I wouldn't get the chance to say what I needed to.

I hadn't noticed before but I stopped on the last flight of stairs and was gripping the black metal rail beside me with both hands. Nausea washed over me. What could have made me so sick? Then I noticed a little kid running by with a chocolate bar. It was melting all over his fingers and it made me want to hurl. Your fault. I used to love chocolate so much before you forced me to eat that gooey drug. Sometimes I can still feel what it did to me.

When the kid was gone I took a deep breath, relived that the putrid smell went with him.

I resumed my walk and fumbled for the keys in my purse. When I looked up I didn't know what to do. They were there. Those eyes. The eyes that held the strength of ice, but also the smoothness of water.


	3. Chapter 3

They were just as icy blue as I remembered...but now, you seemed like a river could form across your cheeks. You were sitting in front of my door with one leg stretched out and the other propped up. Your palm was flat on the knee that was standing up and you laid your head down, not noticing me.

Just looking at you like that-so sad and helpless-made me want to help you. Then I remembered what you did to me. You drugged me. Wouldn't let me go. You tried to decide my fate and I didn't want that. I think it's funny how you always said that you were doing this for me, but you never _once_ asked what _i_ wanted.

You know what else you did to me. You showed me devotion. The colors that we're always in front of me but didn't shine till you put them into the light. I couldn't help but smile a bit at my last thought. It was that you told me stories about the stars and how the desert was created by beautiful music.

I kept myself close to the stairs just in case. "Ty?" It was the first time I'd said it in so long. The word felt nice rolling around in my mouth. Your head shot up at the sound of my voice. Something crossed your face at first. Sadness, I think. Like you thought I was some sort of dream you knew you could never catch. "Ty." I felt tears forming in my eyes.

You quickly stood up and straightened your self out and smiled. The skin I had touched that night before the snake got me was a bit faded but your hair was still blond and messy and your muscles were just as strong looking as they were before.

"G-Gemma." The way you said it made it seem like you thought it was impossible that i was standing there. I wanted to feel the strength of your arms wrap around me again by I also wanted to run away and hide.

I took a step forward and smiled a little. You stepped forward too, but didn't stop there. I felt your arms wrap around me and your chin sitting on top of my head. It felt nice, you being there, your warmth pulling me in and making me want more. The smell of eucalyptus was faint but still there.

I forced myself to take a step back and took a moment to gather my emotions. "What are you doing here Ty?" Your name still felt good on _my_ lips.

Your intense blue eyes stared at me like I had said something completely insane. "U came back for you." A smile formed on your lips and those same lines were still around your eyes. "We can go back home."

Home. It sounded right. It felt right. But _was_ it right?

 **PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT SO FAR. THIS IS MY FAVORITE BOOK IN THE WORLD. PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUTS!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, this is my house." I jestured around the blue living room as we walked inside my apartment. You coughed and I turned to look at you. Your eyes were examining the room like there was going to be an exam on the interior.

It's not right, I thought to myself. The color of your eyes were bluer than the walls. How could that be possible? I made sure that I had the bluesy blue any of the stores had.

You bumped into me as you unconsciously started to walk forward. I fell backwards but caught your hand as I went down. We both let out a little scream as we tumbled down onto the dark hardwood floor.

I felt my whole face go hot when I saw you on top of me. A smile spread across your face when you saw what position we were in. I tried to crawl out from under you but your leg was on top of mine. When you realized what I was trying to do you quickly got up and took a few steps back. "Sorry I- I didn't mean to." You stumbled over your words as you rubbed the back of your neck with your hand.

Everything felt weird. You being there, touching me. Not in a bad way though. It felt nice to be wanted. "No it's fine." The words came out fast as I tried to stand. A hiss left my mouth as a wave of pain shot up my leg.

I dropped back to the floor and just sat there. "Are you ok Gemma?" You asked as you rushed to help me. I just nodded but you obviously saw through it. "Here." The feeling of your strong arms wrapping around me.

For some reason I got tired as you carried me somewhere in the house. I laid my head on your strong shoulder and drifted off into a soothing sleep.

 _ **PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUTS! THANK YOU DO THE COMMENTS SO FAR! HAVE A NICE DAY AND DON'T TURN INTO BRAIN EATING ZOMBIES.**_


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes opened slowly. Where was I? Had you stolen me away again? Was it bad that I found a bit of comfort in that? The thought of seeing all those glittering stars above me while I lay on the warm sand with you sent a shiver of excitement through me. But what about my family? Would they look for me again? Would I want them to?

Too many questions were flowing through my head. I reached up and tangled my fingers in my dark hair, gripping at the side of my head. Everything around me was freezing. I looked up and saw the wall to my room. I was in my house? "It was only a dream. " I told myself sounding a bit disappointed, but relieved at the same time.

"No it wasn't, Gemma"

The sound of your voice was soothing but the suddenness of it made me jump. You were standing to my right up against the wall. "Why did you come here? " I blurted.

You didn't seem stunned by my question. Your face was blank, but there was something there at the same time. It was silent for serval moments before you spoke the air was getting thicker by the second. You took a breath and looked into my eyes. Oh, how I missed your eyes. "I thought about the last time we touched every day in prison. It was the only thing keeping me from breaking down and the way you looked when we were under the stars. "

You walked over to my bed and sat next to me. I could feel the warmth of your body and I wanted to be greedy and take it all. Your right hand found my left cheek and I leaned into it. "You thought I was beautiful in the painting."

I crawled out of the other side of the bed and sighed. "That wasn't an answer. " Exhaustion washed over me. I threw my hands in the air and started laughing like a lunatic. "I actually dont care. All I want right now is to get some good sleep." You were looking at me like I was actually insane.

I grabbed a pillow from my bed and hands it to him. "The closet in the hall has extra blankets. " I lay down and pushed my head into a pillow. After a few minutes you left but as you walked out of the bedroom I herd you whisper the answer to my question.

 ** _PEACE OUT GIRLSCOUTS. SORRY I HADDENT UPDATED EARLIER BUT THE SADDEST THING HAPPENED...MY PHONE SHATTERED!AHHHHHHHHHHH. SO PLEASE DONT FEED ME TO THE BRAIN EATING ZOMBIES._**


	6. Chapter 6

Birds were chirping and the sun was shining through my window the next morning. The smell of coffee and food waffed into my room. I stood up and tried to ignore the smell as I made my way to my bathroom. After I went pee I turned on the shower and stripped. It was so warm, the water, and all the anxiety washed away for a few moments.

Once I was done with my shower I dried my hair enough so it wouldnt drip with the towel then wrapped it around me. A cold burst of air hit me when I opened the door. Thats what woke me up every morning. I walked to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black jeans, a navy blue long sleeve and a pair of bra and underwear.

I felt another cold draft hit me and I turned to see what was causing it because the vents had turned off. It was you. You were standing right behind me looking down at me. Your face turned completly red and I was pretty sure mine did too. I was so close I could have just leaned up a bit and our lips would touch. You caught me looking at your lips and that same smirk spread across your face.

A moment of weekness took over when I saw you lean down. Our lips touched and my body relaxed into you. Your hand found my left cheek and one of my hands rested on your chest. I felt so safe with you, like a nuke could hit and I would be untouched.

Then I came back to reality and remembered that I only had a towel on. I backed up into the dresser and looked down at the floor feeling embarrassed. My chest had grown since you last saw me and that was basically the only thing holding my towel up. I quickly grabbed it and looked up at you.

Your face was still red as you turned and walked out of the room. A rush of adrenalin hit me as I quickly slipped into my cloths and walked to the bedroom door. Why was I so nervous? I'd kissed you before...but not like that.

The handle of the door was cool in my hand as I turned it and opened the door. The smell of coffee and some other kind of... food? I walked into the kitchen to see you standing there at the sink looking out the window. You hadnt noticed I was there as you nervously ruffled your hair and sighed deeply.

As normal as I could, I opened a cabinet and grabbed a coffee cup. I could tell you were looking at me as I poured my coffee and added one cream and one sugar then stirred it. When I turned to look at you I took a sip of my coffee and smirked. "Did you happed to drug this one too?"

You didnt seem as amused with the little joke as much as I did. You just looked at me with those intensely blue eyes. I started to get agitated after a few moments of you being silent. "What?" A bit more anger left my lips than I intended.

"You just kissed me in there and now-" You groaned. "Now nothing. One minute your my Gem and the next, your Gemma." You were leaning on the counter with a tired look on your face.

That was the last straw I had. I slammed my coffee cup on the counter and glared at you. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean!?" I shook my head and just walked back into my room without looking at you.

I was pulling my shoes on when you came in. "Gemma please, dont be mad at me." I stood and pushed passed you and to the front door. Anger poured through my veins as I stormed downstairs. You were so...so...infuriating!

 _ **SUP GIRLSCOUTS! HAVE A NICE DAY AND MAKE SURE TO ONLY SHOOT ZOMBIES IN THE HEAD. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF ME CALLING YOU ZOMBIESCOUTS?**_


	7. Chapter 7

I was so angry at you when I walked out of the apartment that I forgot my jacket. The cold wind blew easily through my thin long sleeve but I was too stubborn to go back. I was standing at the edge of the park where we first met when the memory came back to me.

Remember when I ran away to the Separates and the night had gotten so cold that I had no choice but to go back. Sitting in that tree all alone with almost no noises was one of the most amazing times I had ever had there. The stars were lighting up the desert sand and the moon was looking down at me with its alknowing glow.

A leaf fell from a tree and landed on my head causing me to jump out of my memory. I started walking through the park and stopped when I came across a set of swings. The seats were so cold I shivered when I sat on one. As I swung my fingers started to feel numb but I didnt care. Ths grass around me had frost covering it and the sky was a darkish blue. Two squirrels were chasing each other in a tree nearby and all I could think was, why couldn't life be that easy?

I felt someone push me on the swing from behind and I knew it was you. But then I herd his voice. "Miss me?" I jumped out of the swing and hissed at the shot of pain that went through my feet.

I turned around so fast that my head spun for a moment. There was this hungry look in his eyes that set off a trigger in my head. RUN! It said, but I couldn't. Fear had made its way into my body and locked up my joints.

He started walking closer till I could feel his hot breath on my skin. We were so close I wanted to scream, but nothing would come out. Every breath was like rubbing sandpaper agents my lungs and pouring peroxide down my throat. He pulled out a knife and held it to my waist. "Shhhh." Was all he said as he started walking with me.

So many questions were running through my head but there was this one thought that kept running to the surface. Josh was kidnapping me and Ty wasnt.

 ** _OOOOOOOOOO! WHAT DO YOU THINK TY'S GONNA DO..._**


	8. Chapter 8

HEY YOU GUYS SORRY YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE BUT I PROMISS THAT ILL UPDATE BY THE END OF THE DAY. THANKS FOR READING. SEE YOU LATER GIRLSCOUTS!


	9. Chapter 9

I tried to kick and scream through his hands but I couldnt. He had built up his strength over the past years leaving me as a twig. I managed to kick him in the shin which loosened his grip on my mouth. I had to scream for help for anyone. "TYYYYYYY!" I screached into the air and prayed that you had come out looking for me.

Josh spun me around and punched me so hard I swear a tooth came loose. The world started to become a bit fuzzy as he dragged me away. Why hadnt I screamed for somebody else? How many people were in this town? More than two hundred for damn sure and...and I screamed for you.

When my vison cleared I looked around the room I was in. It was so dark I couldnt see. Fear crept up my legs and imto my lungs, suffocating me. Where was I? I tried to get out og the crunchy musty smelling bed I was in but I couldnt. Chains were wrapped around my wrists and ankles. How lomg had I been here. I looked around cautiously, serching for him...nothing.

A light came on to my right and my head flung in that direction. It was Josh. He stood there with a lamp on the table next to him. Its light casting a shadow that made him look even more terrifying than he already was.

He walked towards me and I tried my best to move away bit the chains were so tight. The way he trailed his fingers down the side of my jaw line brought bile into my mouth. I choked it down and glared at him. I had been srolen once, but this, it felt so much more different. Even though I didnt feel a hundred percent safe with n you, I was never scared lile this. I felt somewhat safe the whole time.

"Little little Gemma." Josh moved his face closer to mine. "Why didnt you ever love me?" He sounded crazy.

 _ **I KNOW THIS IS SHORT AND I TOLD YOU GUYS YOU WOULD GET IT YESTERDAY, BUT I FELL ASLEEP WRITING IT AND I HAD TO GO SHOPPING TODAY. (I HATE SHOPPING) SEE YOU GIRLSCOUTS LATER!**_


	10. Chapter 10

My heart was racing when I woke up again. The chains were still there and chafing my wrists and ankles. I tried to wriggle out but they were too tight. "Dont bother." I herd Josh whisper in my ear. I cringed. How had he gotten there without me noticing. His hand slid over my shoulder and down my side as I tried to move away from his disgusting touch.

Tears started to roll down my face and he stood and moved to look straight at me. His hands cupped my cheeks as he wiped away the falling tears. "Oh, dont cry. Don't cry sweet heart." His eyes were full of this crazy delusion which made me cry even more.

My voice came out in a sob as I said. "D-Dont touch me." I said as I turned my head away and bit my lip to try and keep my sobbs in. A cold draft came in and I managed to lift my head up to see why my legs were so cold. My pants were gone! I could have sworn they were there the last time I was awake. What had he done too me!? Did he touch me while I wasnt awake!?

His hand travled to my bare thi. "You know you want me Gemma." I could see the anger settle in his eyes as I shook my head. He slammed his hand into the pillow beside me. "You do! You always wanted me!" The anger flaired into a fire. "But then that bastard got you first," He started pacing back and forth in the room. "But-but its ok now. Your mine and no one can take you away from me ever again." He pointed his finger at me then ran his hands through his hair.

Josh came back over to me with a wicked smile plastered on his face. He didnt say anything, he just stood there. "Ty is going to come for me and hes going to kick your boody ass!" I spat in his face and glared at him.

It was like I took a three year olds favorite toy away. A chair sat across the room that I hadnt noticed before and next thing I knew he had ahold of it and was slamming it around the room. Wood chips flew across the room as he threw his tantrum.

When he was done he started mumbling to himself about things I couldnt hear. Then he ran behind me and out the door.

I had to get out! The _**chain**_ on my left ankle was a bit more loose than any of the others so I tried to wriggle out of it. It started to come off after a while and I almost had it when he came back in. A lomg tray was in his hands and it had a bowl amd cup on it.

Once he set down the tray on my lap he pulled a key from his back pocket and unlocked the chains on my arms. "Im sorry for that. But you really shouldnt have said that." I sat up and rubbed my wrists. Both were a scarry shade of pink that hurt when I touched them.

There was a fork on the tray next to the bowl filled with something that looked like mutant noodles with some kind of monstrous sauce mixed in with it. Bile rose up in my throat when the smell reached my nostrils. It was toxic.

An idea struck me, and it was completly stupid, but a stupid idea was better than no idea, at least I hoped so. "What about my ankles?" I said kind of shyly but I put on a small smile. He gave me a cautious look. "Please." I did my best to bat my eyelashes and try to not seem like I completly hated his guts.

The room was shrowded in darkness except the small light above us so it took a moment to find the door. Then I felt his hand on mine. I looked at him. There was nothing but sadness in his eyes and for a moment-a split second, I felt bad for him. Then I remembered where I was.

"Can I trust you?" He asked.

After I had made it back from Ty I made it a point to read every abduction book I could get my hands on. In one of them I remembered that it said to keep calm and say whatever the captor wanted you to say, but keep it realistic. It took a moment to realize what he wanted but I finaly got it. He wanted the truth, but a twisted one.

"Not in the least."

 _ **HEY ALL YOU GIRLSCOUTS! HOPE YOU LIKED IT. COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_


	11. Chapter 11

God! I was so stupid! "Not in the least." I said. Wow that was the best choice ever! You wanna know what he did.

After I said that it went down hill fast. Josh reached across in a spurt of anger and punched me so hard I felt it in my toes. I felt blood rushing down my face and pain spreading like a needle fire. To be honest I thought that the blood had to taste better than the crap food _he_ tried to feed me.

I was just sitting there waithing for you to bust in and save me. But you were no where to be seen. A shot of adrenalin went through my body and I grabbed the fork and stabbed it into his neck. Blood spurt out of it, not like in the movies, but still. I must have hit an artery or something. Josh screamed in pain as he grabbed for the fork in his neck. I quickly pulled the key from his pocket when he hit the floor and unlocked my ankles.

Before I could get off the bed he stood up without the fork in his neck and glared daggeres at me. His voice came out rough and scratchy. "Oh, your DEAD!" He lunged at me but I quickly jumped off the bed, letting the tray fall to the ground, and grabbed the chair he was sitting on and smashed it over his head.

It didnt break like they did on the TV, but it sure was affective. He slumped to the ground again and I kept hitting him just to make sure. Thats what I told myself every time I swung that chair. Make sure Gemma. Make sure he doesn't get up for a while. For a long while. For days. Never.

I dropped the chair when that last word came to my mind. Never. What had I become? A monster just like him? The room began to spin and I stumbled over to the wall. He knocked the sense out of me when he landed that blow. The taste of blood stopped but I could still feel it in my mouth.

The door leading out of the room was locked. I droped the keys when I reached for the chair. They sat in a puddle of whatever he was trying to feed me. As quickly as I could I ran over and grabbed it then backed up to the door again.

My breathing was heavy. Actually everything around me was heavy. It was like a million bricks were unloaded onto my shoulders and I couldnt breath. What the fuck!? I was choking on the air around me its self. I quickly unlocked the door and slammed it behind me and locked it for good measure. There was a staircase leading up in front of me and I knew I didnt have much time.

 _ **IM SO SORRY IV BEEN DEALING WITH A LOT OF BULL SHIT AND STUFF PLEASE DONT EAT MY BRAINS. (THERE ARENT ANY THERE BTW). SEE YOU GIRLSCOUTS LATAAAAAA!**_


	12. Chapter 12

I didnt know where i was. Everything around me was spinning and it was like a maze trying to navigate through the long dark halls. I started panicking. Thinking I would never get out of that place. I could still feel his hands on me. For a second I felt like I was going to fall and never get up again.

Before I could fall though I saw something ahead. There was light on a wall in front of me. I started running toward it and turned down the hall it was coming from. A window brought in light from the moon and I thanked God-if there was one, and tried to reach the ledge above me. It was almost too tall for me and I started crying. My sobs were loud and uncontrollable. I tried jumping one last time and caught the edge of it.

My upper body strength had basically vanished but somehow I pulled myself up and opened the window. It was about as tall a me but not quite. The cool night air hit my skin and I shivered. The only cloths I had on were a pair of underwear, bra, and a tanktop. The smell that came from them suggested i had been there for oved three days...long over.

I looked out the window and saw that I was about four feet from the ground. As quickly as I could I climbed out carefully and started running till I reached a tree to hide behind.

Off in the distance I herd a horn honk. I looked back behind me and tried to figure out where I was. Making out the name was hard, but it looked like some old nun church...The gears in my head started working. Church? Church for nuns?

Then it clicked. It was only a couple of miles away from the park! I started running tword the sound of the occasional honking car. Thanks to all the road rage drivers I knew where i was going. Something on my side itched but i didnt car at that point.

A warm feeling slid down my side but I just kept ignoring it. Then I started feeling woozy and looked down. Blood was soaking my bottoms and I almost freaked out. A branch mush have slashed through my skin. The cut wasnt that deep, but i was a bleeder so i took my top off and tied it around my waist.

There was some sort of light ahead of me and I kept going towards it. Before I knew it the world around me vanished and I felt myself hit the ground. My body had stopped working and I was so cold.

"Ty!" I screamed

"Tyyyy!" It was the only thing I could think of.

"Ty." My voice gave out and fell into a whisper.

HEYYYYY GIRLSCOUTS! WHOOOHOOOO YASS I'M BACK! SORRY I WAS OUT FOR SO LONG BLAHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
